Kiss it Better
by Hikaruismytwin
Summary: Matt and Mello were unique. No one could explain the bond the two unusual boys shared, but then again no one ever tried. They were never truly alone though, because when one was hurt the other was always there to kiss it better. Tragic MxM. Slight mentions of violence, evolution of the boys' temper and language, and boyxboy romance. Comments welcome.


So I was completely inspired by the song Kiss it Better by He is We. I suggest listening to it around the second and third chapter. However this is not an official songfic. I don't own the characters, only the plot. Please rate and review. 3 This hurt to write...

* * *

"Mello!"

"Mello!"

"I'm going to find you!"

A small blonde child no older than eight held his breath, trying to be as quiet as possible. His legs were starting to cramp from his place in the kitchen cupboard. The dark air tickled his nose. They should really dust in here. He fingered the strap of his prized goggles that sat on top of his head, keeping his long hair out of his eyes. His father had been an elite swimmer and the orange lenses were the only thing he had been allowed to take with him after the fire.

"Mello!" He heard the voice trail away and peeked out of the tiny crack. He had just enough time to make it.

He saw a flash of red and he bolted from his hiding spot and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him in the opposite direction. "Can't catch me!" He yelled not bothering to look back and chance running into something on his way out the back door. He could hear the footsteps pounding the ground behind him but he moved as fast as he could taking a deep breath of the fresh spring air.

"Mello! You're too fast!" The redhead had always been a slow runner but the blonde just couldn't lose. He was the best! Mello was number one in the gifted orphanage and he planned to keep it that way. Only the best got special privileges. Only the best got Matt as his second.

"Don't be such a baby!" The blonde yelled turning another corner.

"But Mell- Ow!"

He actually heard the impact of the other skidding face first into the gravel and spun on his heel. His friend laid covered in dirt with tears dripping down his face. Mello rushed to his side and gently helped the other sit up.

"Matt! Are you okay?"

"It hurts…" The blonde starting searching for broken bones trying to find the source of the child's pain. "My hands…" Sniffle. "And I bit my lip…" So that was it then? He sighed and looked at the mess of tears in front of him. Half of his own face had been burned when his parents' house burned down but it didn't matter in the least. His friend was crying and in pain and he had to fix it.

"Matt let me see where it hurts." He ordered softly. He inspected the tiny hands for anything serious before carefully brushing off the dirt. He lifted the skin to his lips, surprising the slightly younger boy. He repeated the gesture to the corner of his friend's mouth. "My mom said that if you get hurt it helps to kiss it better."

"Oh… okay…"

"Better?"

"What?"

"Does it feel better?" He asked with hopeful, bright eyes. Matt stopped to think for a second before nodding his head and earning a bright grin. Mello was the first one to stand up offering a hand to his partner in crime. "Now that you are my best friend, kisses won't work from anyone else but me. Got that?"

The redhead stared up at him before grinning, using his striped sleeve to wipe his face, and taking his hand to rise to his feet. "Yes sir!" His salute made the other laugh and nod in approval.

"Oh and one more thing." He fingered the precious black elastic one more before sliding it off. "These are very important so don't ever lose them! But this way if you fall again you won't get dirt in your eyes and cry as much." He slipped the goggles on to his friend and smiled in approval.

"Really? But you love these!" The child could barely believe his new present.

"Yeah but I love you too. And now I get to look at you both every day."

No one could explain the bond the two unusual boys shared. But then again no one ever tried.

* * *

"Shh!"

"Oh shut up. We aren't that loud." The blonde teenager snapped looking at the rather annoying shadowy figure behind them. Was that a man or woman anyway? Whatever. He reconnected his hand with his boyfriend's after introducing the person to his favorite finger. The whispered about the stupidity of the movie's female character.

"Who the hell grabs a candle stick over a butcher knife that is right there?!"

"Well maybe the hair color-"

"Don't you dare make a blonde joke." Silence followed for a brief moment.

"Or-"

"Don't."

Mello could practically feel the other boy pouting in his seat.

"Excuse me, but there have been noise complaints so we are going to have to ask you to leave." A tall usher asked quietly trying to stay out of the view of the other movie goers. The whole three people in the theater.

"What?!" The blonde was pissed.

"Oh come on…" His friend tried to hide his own aggravation and squeezed his hand.

"What the hell! I paid for my ticket too. And his! And I worked hard for that money." He yelled not caring who heard now. He stood up and his black leather kept his statue hidden in the dark room.

"I am sorry sir-"

"No! No way! I came to see a movie with my boyfriend and that's exactly what I am going to do." The blonde was growling in anger as said counterpart tried with no avail to keep him calm. The redhead looked between the males from his seated position.

"Unfortunately that is part of the problem." Oh how that was the wrong thing to say. Mello was silent for a tense moment before he took a hard swing that connected with usher's cheek.

"Damn you're a homophobe! Well screw you, you can burn in hell you motherfu-" Soft lips connected with his own before his brain could even process the angry tears burning his eyes. He wrapped his arms around the black and white striped waist pulling him tight against him. Time froze for just a moment as the projector image played across blonde and dark red hair. Unable to catch his breath he panted softly when the kiss broke all too quickly.

"We will leave. But understand this. This is the man that I love and if you have a problem with it, well it's none of your damn business. If you can't understand what it feels like to be loved, then just know that two orphan boys who watched their parents die, lost everything, and were raised to be disposable pieces in someone else's game, actually feel sorry for you." And with that they were gone. The man left speechless in their wake. The two silently headed for their crappy apartment on the wrong side of town. Fifteen and alone. But they were never truly alone, because when one was hurt the other was always there to kiss it better.

* * *

"Fag."

No.

No.

"Fucking no!"

"Matt, Matty, come on dammit!" The voice was scratchy and pained, rather uncharacteristic for the nineteen year old.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fucking hell..." The blonde clutched tightly to the familiar striped shirt. There wasn't any red on it before. No the colors were black and white, right? That had to be it. But the red, it was there. And overwhelming.

"Come on… come on." His hand shook as he gently cradled the messy red locks in his arms. Was his hair this red before? Or…? Water droplets landed on the paling skin beneath him. The sky wasn't even cloudy, instead an orangish glow casting its last rays of light.

"Mells… It's not your fault…"

"Fuck. Matty, Fuck. You're going to be fine." Was that a prayer or a statement? Neither boy could tell, but they were far from stupid. "I am going to fix this." The blonde's body was trembling as he rocked back and forth slowly.

"Mello."

"Shh I said I am going to fix this!" He yelled desperately clinging to what little he could get a grip on.

"Mihael." Why wouldn't the water stop dripping? It was starting to dampen the soft hair on his best friend's head. "Mihael. Can I ask you something?" He could hear the pain in that voice. That voice that was supposed to be sarcastic and witty, with a slight rasp from his years of smoking. Not pained. He didn't want him pained.

"What is it Mail?" It wasn't as sharp now but urgent and filled with worry. He looked down at the green eyes looking up at him, the goggles pushed up haphazardly into those messy locks.

"Kiss it better?"

He couldn't help the laugh that pulled from his throat before he had a chance to stop it. Even the slightest hint of that crooked smile and his world got just a little brighter. He couldn't find words as he nodded his head and leaned down. His lips were as soft as ever, the familiar taste of red bull and ashtray that was strictly Matt. He held him closer not wanting to ever let go. This was his world. A world of black and white. But the red was starting to take over and he could fell it sliding through his fingers. Someone could have helped. They could have saved him. His everything could still be alive if someone could have stepped in. But the world was cruel. Vicious. Merciless. He didn't deserve that, the angel in his arms. He deserved so much more. But instead he was left lying on the sidewalk with a bullet in his chest and no one would even give the two boys a second glance. They didn't want to be involved. So Mello was left with his boyfriend on the hard concrete, watching as the blood pooled around them and his best friend laid dead in his arms.


End file.
